Eine stürmische Nacht
Kapitel 1 Ich schaue aus unserem Fenster und sehe wie die Regentropfen gegen unser Haus prasseln. Ständig höre ich dieses Prasseln an meinem Fenster. Langsam raubt es mir den letzten Nerv. “Und nun zum Wetterbericht: In den nächsten Tagen wird es an der Ostküste stürmisch. Der Hurrikan Sarah kommt von Miami aus und geht dann Richtung New York. Auch einige Kleinstädte sind betroffen…“. Mir gefällt es nicht was die Moderatorin gerade sagt. Das Schlimme dabei ist, dass mein Vater in einem Leuchtturm arbeitet. Ich hoffe sehr, dass ihm nichts zustoßen wird. Ich höre wie meine Tür quietschend aufgeht und meine Mutter mit ihrem Kopf hindurch lukt. Sie lächelt mich an. “Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?“, will sie von mir wissen. Ich nicke nur. Nun kommt sie in mein Zimmer rein und legt mir eine Taschenlampe auf mein Bett. “Falls du Angst haben sollst, benutze die Taschenlampe“, sagt meine Mutter. Kaum ist sie draußen lege ich die Taschenlampe auf meinen kleinen Schrank neben meinem Bett. Mein Zimmer ist sehr groß, seitdem mein großer Bruder weg ist und ich dann sein altes Zimmer bekommen habe. Mein altes Zimmer liegt im Keller und wird jetzt von meinem Vater als Entspannungsraum benutzt. Ein Geräusch lässt mich aufmerksam werden. Höchstwahrscheinlich ist es nur der Regen. Unser Haus grenzt an einen Wald. Die nächstgelegene Kleinstadt befindet sich 30 Kilometer von unserem Anwesen entfernt. Aus diesem Grund, brauchen meine Eltern lange bis sie in jener angekommen sind. Es sind schon einige Stunden vergangen und mein Vater ist immer noch nicht da. In meinen Gedanken hoffe ich inständig, dass er schnellst möglichst zu Hause sein wird. Das Grollen des Donners höre ich bereits bis in der Nähe unseres Hauses, weit entfernt kann es nicht mehr sein. Denn wo in der Nähe ein Donner grollt, lässt der einschlagende Blitz nicht länger auf sich warten. Die Blitze zucken am Himmel. Es erhellt die Umgebung und ich sehe das alte Haus der Woodmans wieder. Dieses ist schon seit Jahren verlassen. Man hat nie wieder etwas von der Familie gehört oder gesehen. Das alte Haus ist verriegelt, überall sind Holzbretter vor den Fenstern und Türen vernagelt worden. Eines Tages erzählte mein Bruder mir, die seelenlosen Leichen der Woodmanns sollen wohl immer noch im Haus gefangen sein. Auch ein Wanderer bestätigte uns jene Vermutung, indem er weiter berichtete, wie seltsame, gar unerklärliche Geräusche des Nachts aus jenem Anwesen zu hören waren. Selbst die Lampen sollen gebrannt haben, obgleich niemand genau wusste, wie all das überhaupt zustande kommen konnte. Der Regen wird pro Minute schlimmer, ich höre auch den Wind der durch die Bäume pfeift. Durch den Wind bewegen sich die Äste und bilden dabei Schatten vor meinem Fenster. Diese bewegen sich hin und her. Ich bewundere dieses Schauspiel einige Sekunden lang, bis ich in der Ferne Licht erblicke. Diese kommen direkt auf unser Haus zu. Es ist das Auto meines Vaters, endlich ist er da. Ich renne aus meinem Zimmer raus und gehe dann Richtung Wohnzimmer. Auf einem Glastisch steht ein Glas welches mit Wein gefüllt ist. Die Weinflasche liegt nur einige Zentimeter entfernt vom Glas. Das Bild im Fernseher rauscht und meine Mutter liegt auf unserem roten Sofa, sie schläft wohl tief und fest, sonst hätte sie meinen Vater nicht bemerkt. Nun höre ich das Einrasten eines Schlüssels und wie danach die Tür aufgeht. Sofort renne ich zu meinem Vater hin. Seine Gestalt kann ich sogar im dunklen Eingangsbereich sehen. Er schwankt ganz leicht, wieso weiß ich leider nicht. Er scheint stark zu husten und danach höre ich wie er sich übergibt. Langsam öffne ich die Tür und sehe meinen Vater. Seine Schulter scheint zertrümmert zu sein und sein Blut tropft auf den Boden. “Vater?“ Nun dreht sich mein Vater um. “Billy. Ruf bitte einen Krankenwagen“, keucht er blutspuckend mir entgegen. Kraftlos fällt er zu Boden, von jenem Fall wird meine Mutter wach. Panisch schreit sie auf, als sie durch das zeitgleiche Eintreten des Blitzes meinen bewusstlosen Vater sieht. “Schnell ruf den Notarzt an!“, brüllt meine Mutter. Ich nicke nur und renne zum Telefon. Mein Herz fängt an zu rasen und ich bekomme Angst. Ich wähle den Notruf, doch ich höre nur das Piepen. Keine Verbindung, na toll. “Jack was ist passiert?“. “Ich habe keine Ahnung was passiert ist. Irgendetwas hat mich an der Schulter getroffen und nun ist diese zertrümmert wie eh und je. Mein Kollege hat mich hergebracht mit meinem Auto. Er wohnt ja schließlich auch in der Nähe…“. Jack krümmt sich vor Schmerzen, meine Mutter schaut mich nur an. “Was ist los?“, fragt sie. “Alle Leitungen sind unterbrochen ich kriege keinen an das Telefon. Wird Papa sterben?“. “Nein Little Billy“. Little Billy ist mein Spitzname den ich von meinem Bruder bekommen habe. Tränen fließen meine Wange herunter und mein Herz hört nicht auf zu rasen. Langsam fange ich an zu weinen und zu schluchzen. Meine Mutter kommt dann zu mir her und tröstet mich. “Alles wird gut“, meint sie zu mir. Kapitel 2 Vor einer halben Stunde hat es angefangen stürmischer zu werden. Äste knicken ab und der Regen prasselt stärker gegen unser Dach. Meine Tränen sind dank den tröstenden Worten meiner Mutter getrocknet, doch habe ich immer noch Angst um meinen Vater. Dieser liegt auf dem Sofa und schläft. Meine Mutter spricht unterdessen mit einer Freundin von der Arbeit. Ich öffne meine Tür und schaue durch den Spalt. “Ich höre dich schlecht, was ist denn los?“. “Es ist gerade in den Nachrichten. Mehrere Menschen sind verletzt, niemand weiß was geschehen ist. Überall sind Menschen die um Hilfe schreien und der Notdienst ist überfordert. Hör doch mal hin…“. Meine Mutter stellt auf laut um und man hört die Sirenen von dem Notarzt, sogar von der Polizei. “Sie sperren alles ab…. oh Mist die Verbindung ist hier schlecht… bleibt Zuhause… dort ist es sicher“. Nun starrt meine Mutter das Telefon an, schweigend legt sie das Telefon beiseite. “Little Billy. Der Notarzt wird nicht kommen, sie sind sehr beschäftigt in der Kleinstadt Green Village. Ich hoffe das dein Bruder herkommen wird und wir deinen Vater selber zum Krankenhaus bringen können“. Mutti wird still, ich weiß auch nicht warum. Man hört etwas draußen, wahrscheinlich Sirenen. Ich gehe langsam nach unten und schaue kurz durch eines der Fenster hindurch. Tatsächlich fährt ein Polizeiwagen an uns vorbei. Dieser verschwindet schließlich. Traurig gehe ich zurück in mein Zimmer. Meine Mutter scheint selber am Ende zu sein. Das kann ich gut verstehen. Außerhalb meines Zimmers höre ich, wie Äste gegen eines unserer Fenster peitschen. Auch der Pfeifton des Windes wird lauter. Und dann höre ich noch etwas anderes, es hört sich so an, als würde jemand an unsere Fenster kratzen. Jedoch kann ich es nicht genau heraushören. Nun nehme ich die Taschenlampe vom Schrank und schalte diese an. Meine Angst wird immer größer. Wenn man ganz leise ist, kann man ein Meer aus Sirenen hören. Sie scheinen nah zu sein. In diesem Augenblick fällt unser Strom aus. Mein Fernseher geht dabei aus und die Lichter im Flur tun dasselbe. Wieder öffnet sich meine Tür, meine Mutter betretet mein Zimmer. “Ich gehe kurz den Stromkasten überprüfen. Du bleibst hier“. Ich willige ein und verkrieche mich unter die Decke. Nun legt meine Mutter ein Nachtsichtgerät auf mein Schrank. Diesen hat mir mein Bruder zum sechsten Geburtstag geschenkt inklusive zwei Walkie-Talkies. “Falls du Angst haben solltest, kannst du mich damit erreichen“, sagt meine Mutter und verschwindet dann wieder aus meinem Zimmer. Ich leuchte ihr kurz hinterher bis sie dann komplett verschwunden ist. Völlig ängstlich liege ich in meinem Bett und ziehe die Decke hoch bis zu meinem Gesicht. Immer noch sehe ich die Schatten der Äste und die Regentropfen die gegen mein Fenster prasseln. Etwas knackt in der Nähe und das trägt dazu bei, dass ich mich komplett verstecke. Aber in diesen Moment will ich auch schauen was das Geräusch ausgelöst hat. Langsam ziehe ich die Decke herunter und setze das Nachtsichtgerät auf. Ich finde es super das mein Bruder es mir geschenkt hat. Nun stehe ich komplett auf und gehe rüber zum Fenster. Meine Vorhänge habe ich noch nicht zugezogen. Langsam riskiere ich einen Blick nach draußen und schaue mich um. Das Einzige was ich sehe sind die Bäume die unserem Haus sehr nahe sind und das Haus der Woodmans. Als ich mich kurz nach links drehe sehe ich eine komische Silhouette. Diese schlurft durch den Wald und schwankt dabei hin und her. Mehr kann ich dennoch nicht erkennen. Sofort ziehe ich die Vorhänge zusammen und renne wieder zurück zu meinem Bett. Ich nehme eins dieser Walkie-Talkies und versuche meine Mutter zu erreichen. Doch ich höre nur ein Knistern. Nach einen weiteren Versuch nur noch ein Rauschen. “Mutti? Wo bist du?“, frage ich. Wieder laufen mir Tränen über die Wangen. Schluchzend versuche ich es wieder. Doch es kommt wiederum erneut keine Antwort. Auch das Licht ist noch nicht eingeschaltet, vielleicht tüftelt meine Mutter weiter an den Stromkasten herum. Das rede ich mir jedoch nur ein. Die Schatten vor meinem Fenster scheinen sich verändert zu haben. Die Äste die sich sonst vor meinem Fenster bewegt haben, scheinen weg zu sein. Stattdessen sehe ich etwas vorbei schleichen. Wieder ein Knacken gefolgt von einem Rascheln. Ich höre auch Schritte. Etwas kratzt wieder an unser Fenster und ich höre etwas flüstern. In dieser Sekunde geht eines unserer Fenster zu Bruch. Ich höre wie die Glassplitter sich auf den Boden verteilen und etwas unser Haus betretet. Nun muss ich an die Geschichte denken von den Woodmans. Besser: Urplötzlich muss ich an die Geschichte/Legende der toten Woodmans denken. Man hat deren Haus untersucht und mehrere Kratzer und Furchen an deren Fenstern entdeckt. Aber eines ihrer Fenster ist kaputt gewesen. Vielleicht wiederholt sich das ganze nun bei uns. Das geschieht jedoch wieder bei einer stürmischen Nacht. Als ich seit einer halben Stunde nix mehr von meiner Mutter gehört habe, beschließe ich selber nachzuschauen. Langsam gehe ich zur Tür hin und öffne diese. Ich bekomme einen halben Schreck, als ich den Donner höre. Mein Nachtsichtgerät leistet ganze Arbeit. Mit leisen Schritten nähere ich mich dem Wohnzimmer. Da wo normalerweise mein Vater sein soll sehe ich ein leeres Sofa. Verflixt, wo kann nur mein Vater sein? Ganz leicht erkenne ich Fußspuren auf dem Boden. Diese führen weg vom Wohnzimmer. Gerade als ich weiter gehen will, packt mich jemand an meiner Schulter. Ich schreie auf. Ängstlich drehe ich mich um und sehe meinen Vater, aber etwas stimmt nicht mit ihn. Besser: Nackte Panik kriecht meine Nervenbahnen entlang, während ich mich langsam zu einem jener Stelle umdrehe und meinen grauenvoll zu gerichteten Vater erblicke. Allein sein krankes Aussehen, verrät mir, das etwas mit ihm nicht stimmt. “Sohn es geht mir nicht gut… wo ist der verdammte Arzt?“. Plötzlich schüttelt mich Vater durch. Sein Gesicht sieht grotesk aus. Sein linkes Auge scheint nicht mehr vorhanden zu sein und eine schwarze Flüssigkeit tropft herunter. Sein rechtes Auge scheint nun komplett schwarz zu sein und auch dort fließt die schwarze Flüssigkeit raus. Kratzer verzieren sein Gesicht, wo vorher noch eine glatte Haut vorhanden war. Dieser Anblick stürzte mich ins Unglauben. Was war nur mit meinem lieben Daddy passiert?! “Sohn kannst du nicht die Stimmen hören? Sie Flüstern mir zu, dass ich verschwinden soll. HÖRST DU SIE NICHT?“. Mein Vater scheint durch zu drehen. “Papi was ist hier los?“. Wieder höre ich ein Knacken, diesmal ist es das Genick meines Vaters. Er dreht seinen Kopf nach links. “Sie kommen her und wollen uns töten. Pass auf das dir nix passieren wird. Sie werden kommen und uns holen“, schrie mein Vater von Sinnen. Diesen Satz wiederholt er immer wieder. Ich wende mich von ihm ab und schaue runter. Durch mein Nachtsichtgerät sehe ich fünf Gestalten. Alle bleiben regungslos stehen und blicken mich nicht einmal an. Sie sehen fast so aus wie Schaufensterpuppen. Dann dreht einer von ihnen seinen Kopf zu mir. Ich erkenne alle, ihre leeren Augen schauen in allen Richtungen und ihre Glieder drehen sich einmal um den Kreis. “Jedes Jahr wenn es stürmisch ist kommt er, der Meister der Dunkelheit und holt Menschen zu sich. Es ist derselbe Tag, dasselbe Jahr und auch auf die Stunde genau. Du kannst nicht abhauen!“. Die fünf Gestalten kommen näher und näher. Diese scheinen mit Blut bedeckt zu sein. Während bei einem eine graue Zunge heraus schaut und fast den Boden berührt. Ich habe Angst, riesige Angst. "Wir werden kommen und dich holen Billy. Wir werden kommen um dich zu holen Billy. Es wird kein Entkommen geben." Nun sehe ich sie vor mir mit ihrer grauen Farbe und dem leeren Blick. Mein Vater lacht kurz und alle seine Knochen knacken im selben Augenblick. Seine Haut reißt auf und der Brustkorb spaltet sich. Die Knochen sind sehr spitz und aus dem Brustkorb kommt Rauch hervor. Die Beiden Seiten des Brustkorbes öffnen sich und ein Schrei ist zu hören. Das ist mein Augenblick, ich renne an meinem Vater vorbei und hinein in mein Zimmer. Jedoch fühle ich mich hier auch nicht sicher. Nur in meinem Schlafanzug, mit einem Nachtsichtgerät und einen Walkie-Talkie klettere ich aus dem Fenster hinaus in den Sturm. In dieser Sekunde bricht meine Tür entzwei und alle sechs Gestalten kommen rein. "Komm hierher zu uns Billy. Wir werden dir auch nix antun." Jedoch glaube ich ihnen nicht und renne davon. Hinein in den Wald, bloß weg von unserem Haus. Die Angst hat mich wieder eingeholt. Ich renne vorbei an einen dieser Warnschilder und nun hinein in den Wald. Außer Puste lehne ich mich an einen Baum und schaue nach oben. Trotz der ersehnten Rückkehr der Morgensonne, verschwindet der Sturm nicht, wie ich mir erhoffe, sondern bleibt konstant. Geräusche in der Nähe halten mich von meiner Verschnaufpause auf. Man kann deutlich das Knacken von Ästen hören. Haben die mich etwa gefunden? Eine Hand greift um die Ecke und diese hält sich an einen Baum fest. Ein verletzter Mann kommt mir entgegen. “Was ist los mit dir Junge? Wo sind denn deine Eltern?“, will der verletzte Mann wissen. Ich will antworten doch ein weiteres Geräusch lässt mich wieder aufmerksam werden. Auch der Mann dreht sich um und blickt in eines dieser Gestalten. Aber es scheint ein anderes zu sein. Sein Gesicht ist voller Narben und der untere Kiefer fehlt. Es scheint auch nur einen Arm zu besitzen. In diesen hält es eine Axt und zögert nicht lange. "Wir sind alles Anhänger des Dämons. Kommt zu uns und euch wird nix passieren." “Wie seid ihr hergekommen?“. "Jedes Jahr öffnet sich ein Riss um die selbe Zeit. Durch diesen gelangen wir in eurer Dimension." Gerade will ich etwas sagen, aber die Gestalt schwingt die Axt und tötet den Mann. Es blickt mich an und dann schwingt es wieder die Axt. Epilog “Gestern hat es mehrere Verletzte gegeben. Leider ist es uns noch unbekannt wie das passiert ist. Leider scheint eine Familie nahe Green Village verschwunden zu sein. Der älteste Sohn vermisst sie seit einigen Stunden. Er hat es bemerkt als niemand an das Telefon gegangen ist. Auch deren Auto soll noch da gewesen sein. Bei weiteren Einzelheiten werden wir sie informieren“. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mord